Poem Stories
by Sky High Limits
Summary: This will be a series full of poem-stories. They will not relate to each other. Each will be different in some way. Many Genres,Ratings and Characters from KHR. No regular updates.
1. Escape

**Hello! This is just something that came to my mind when I read this poem. I hope you all enjoy this poem/story. Just to let you know, this is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Escape<span>

_**Trees, trees, trees,**_

_**Branches, sticks, leaves**_

_**Whipping, gashing, slashing at my arms**_

_**I can't get away no matter how fast I run.**_

_'I must get away from him!' _This was the only thought running through his head as he ran as fast as he could to get away.

In what was a magnificent and huge forest, you could easily see the destruction following this young man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. You could also see it catching up to him.

_**Tripping, falling, crawling on the floor**_

_**Ragged cuts, tattered clothes, jagged breathing as I start to slow**_

_**My eyes are heavy, my vision blurred**_

_**Distant images start to stir.**_

"Hah, hah."

_'Damn, at this rate he'll catch up to me in no time!' _With this thought the Boss of Vongola looked back. What a big mistake that was.

_**He's right behind me, he's catching up**_

_**I have to keep moving but my legs have had enough**_

_**Getting dizzy about to pass out, a distant figure starts to stand out**_

_**A distant scream, a whispered plea, I can't believe it came from me.****  
><strong>_

"Someone! Help me!... Please..."

He knew it was useless but couldn't help but try. He held on to a hope. The hope that someone might help.

_'Reborn, everyone... Help me, please...'_

"Fufu, looks like I've caught up to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Byakuran walked up to him with a sickly sweet smile.

_**Pulse is racing, a feeling of hands, a gentle hush as I'm helped to stand**_

_**It's him, he's caught me, please strength don't leave me yet**_

_**Let me be anything but his sullied pet**_

**_I have to leave, I have to get away, I fall to my knees and let my head_ _sway._**

"B-Byakuran, can't we resolve this problem without violence?" Tsunayoshi begged as he tried backing away from the white monster with purple eyes.

The only anwser he got was a cruel laugh and smirk from said monster.

As Byakuran started picking up Tsuna to face him standing up, the Vongola struggled as much as he could to get away, but the Millefiore boss held him until he stopped. Byakuran knew it was only in matter of minutes that he would give up. He was right as Tsuna fell to his knees and let his head sway after fighting for as much as he could in his weak state.

_**Stopping, he stares at me and gives a mirrored laugh**_

_**Then he reached for me as I start to move back**_

_**I'm too slow, he's too fast, I can't get away, he's taking me back**_

_**I can't let this happen, I must react.**_

Tsuna shivered at the laugh Byakuran gave him. He was terrified at what might be done to him after being dragged back. So as Byakuran reached for him, he backed away as fast as he could. He needed to do something, but what could he possibly do in this horrid state?

Decimo wasn't fast enough to get away from the hands that reached out to grab him.

_**Heads too fuzzy, I'm getting too weak**_

_**I'm stumbling over my own feet**_

_**One chance, a pull, a twist, a pop and a moan**_

_**I'm not the one with a broken bone**_

When he was finally caught, Tsuna twisted and turned. Then, he had a chance.

Tsuna pulled, twisted, and finally popped Byakuran's arm.

As Byakuran pulled away and screamed at him, Tsuna ran as fast as he could to get away from that white haired, marshmallow loving monster.

_**I'm still running, he's still coming**_

_**My strength's about to give out**_

_**Dead end, cliff's end, water and rocks below**_

_**Tell me, if you had a choice which way would you go?**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this! I will let you guys guess why Tsuna is running and if he jumped or not. ;) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this! Bye! :)<strong>


	2. The Feet and the Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR.

* * *

><p><span>The Feet And The Source<span>

**_Abused and abandoned,_**  
><strong><em>A pair of feet walk through a sea of glass,<em>**  
><strong><em>Each shard breaking through the frail naked skin,<em>**  
><strong><em>A trail of blood and teardrops begin to follow the gory feet.<em>**

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

This was a line Nagi had grown use to hearing. She heard it almost everyday whenever her parents would come home stressed out. She also had grown accustom to the abuse she would receive as she heard that phrase repeated at her, along with other sayings. She would often be abandon somewhere, too, after her beatings.

Let us just say she was abused and abandon. _A Lot._

Today was different, though. Today was more...more cruel. More than she was use to.

They completely shredded her feet. They said she didn't even deserve to walk anymore. That she was a disappointment and a mistake. _A Fucking Mistake._

They had locked her in the basement, again, without any medical supplies to patch up, again.

Everything would happen, again.

Nagi sat down and hugged her knees in the dark cold basement. She began crying again. Her tears mixed with the blood surrounding her feet.

**_Desperate and despondent,_**  
><strong><em>The crimson feet continue to walk,<em>**  
><strong><em>Each foot straining and breaking,<em>**  
><strong><em>Bleeding like the bloody wounds of a soldier.<em>**

The next day Nagi woke up and found the door was unlocked. She would be forced to go to school today, again.

Nagi looked down at her feet with blank and lifeless eyes. She stood up but fell right back down from pain.

_'Will this ever end? Will I ever be free from this torture?'_ Nagi asked herself as she looked at her feet covered in dry blood.

In her mind she had lost all hope. She would hear the answer, every time, faintly in the back of her mind. _'No.'_

"Get ready. You're going to school." Nagi's mother picked her up and threw her out the basement.

_'Why do I even keep living?'_ Nagi asked herself as her feet began to bleed again as she walked.

**_Shrieking in terror,_**  
><strong><em>A flash before the sea,<em>**  
><strong><em>A twinkle of hope comes,<em>**  
><strong><em>From near above,<em>**  
><strong><em>The source so<em> _radiant and placid continues toward the ruby and pearl shining feet._**

As Nagi walked to school, she did not pay to her surroundings. She saw no point in worrying about her surroundings.

_'What happens, happens.'_ Nagi thought mindlessly as she unconsciously walked on a street. _'It's not like I'm going to be missed anyway...'_

At that point, Nagi looked up to see a car swerving with its headlights still on speeding right at her. She was like a deer caught in headlights. That is, until she heard a shriek of terror. Then, she tried to run out of the way.

Keyword: **Tried**.

Because she was still weak from blood lost and the fact that her feet were torn up, she fell on her knees. Nagi looked up to see chrome, and then, everything was black.

**_A sense of calmness yet astonishment powers over the scene,_**  
><strong><em>Such an imperturbable figure settles down to the sea of shining pearls.<em>**

Nagi was in a bed dressed in white and was in a white room with all these machines making noises. It took her a few seconds to feel that the machines were connected to her.

"Ma'm." Nagi heard someone speaking outside the room. "I sorry to say that..."

"What?" _Mother..._

"She won't make it." By now, Nagi realized that that was a doctor. "Her entire midsection was completely ran over and her condition around the head isn't helping either..."

"So, you're saying there's nothing we can do." _Father..._

"Not unless..." They moved away from the door, so Nagi could no longer hear them.

Nagi laid there for a second. She could not move or open her eyes. She felt completely numb yet aching at the same time. She surprisingly felt calm.

_'So, I'm finally leaving this cruel world...Neither of my parents seemed to care and I have no friends...Can I leave peacefully now?'_ Nagi thought without emotion. _'But...Do I want to leave like this?'_

At that moment, Nagi felt another presence in the room.

"Kufufu, would you like me to help you?"

**_The once desolate pair of feet,_**  
><strong><em>In complete disremember of the agony,<em>**  
><strong><em>Is now in bewilderment.<em>**

"Who-" Nagi couldn't finish her sentence because she had a coughing fit.

"Shh, no need to talk just think. You'll die sooner if you do." The voice spoke with such care that Nagi never heard before. It made her uncomfortable because she never experienced such a thing as care.

_'Who are you, and what do you me help me?' _Nagi thought distantly. She felt herself slipping away.

"Kufufu, my name's Mukuro Rokudo. Also, I think you know what I mean." The man known as Mukuro laughed.

_'...Can you really help me?'_ Nagi doubted he could help her, but this man treated her better than her parents ever did in only a few moments. Why not believe him?

"Kufufu, I'll take that as a yes?" This man with his promise of helping and odd laughter truly left Nagi in bewilderment.

_'Yes.'_

"Kufufufu, you now owe me your life."

**_The brilliant source gathers the demolished feet,_**  
><strong><em>And carries the weeping feet into the arms of an angel.<em>**


	3. Say Goodbye

**Hello! This was originally going to be another story, but for now, until I find my inspiration for it again, I'll be lumping it into the oneshot poems. Sorry to those who were expecting a new chapter. To those of you who didn't read _Say Goodbye_, well, new chapter to you!**

** D****isclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR!**

* * *

><p><span> ~ Say Goodbye ~<span>

_**You say you are my friend**_

_**But you stab me in the back**_

_**I sit here in my blood**_

_**Wondering if you will ever come back**_

_"Oya? Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" The scene in front of Mukuro was of the college freshman surrounded by photos of when everyone was younger._

_"Say, Mukuro, are you my friend?" Tsuna looked up and into Mukuro's eyes. This caught the illusionist off guard._

_"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi, what has led you to ask me such a question?" Mukuro was amused._

_"Everyone, even Hibari, says you're only going to hurt me and stab me in the back. Then you're going to do what you always said you would: possess me and destroy the world." Tsuna's eyes that have sharpened over the few years were sad and looked hopeful at him._

_"Kufufu, of course I'm your friend." Mukuro smirked as Tsuna smiled, actually believing in him._

_"I knew you were, Mukuro."_

**~ Years later when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo ~**

_'I should have listened to everyone.' _This was the thought running over and over in Decimo's mind.

Vongola Decimo was in his office that was destroyed and had some blood splattered on the walls laying on his stomach. He was covered and laying in his own blood. There was a hole in one of the walls of his office, and the door was destroyed.

Tsuna with his eyes starting to dull was thinking what he did to deserve this. To be betrayed and stabbed in the back by your friend was such a painful thing, and being told it was going to happen by your other friends for many years just made it worse.

Tsuna couldn't help but hope and wonder if Mukuro would change his mind and comeback to help him. No, come back to his family and be his friend again.

_**And as I suffer**_

_**The days go by**_

_**I'm wondering what is this**_

_**Why do I feel so dry?**_

After Tsuna was finally found in his horrible state, he was rushed to the medical wing of his estate. He was found by his other Mist Guardian, Chrome, who probably found out what Mukuro was planning.

**~ Weeks later ~**

"Decimo, you are clear to go." The doctor who has been taking care of Tsuna said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel so well." Tsuna looked pale and sick, but the doctor couldn't find out exactly what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Decimo?" The doctor got out a board to write on.

"Well, my chest hurts, and it gets worse as the days go by. I also feel...dry. Why do I feel so dry?" Tsuna looked to see what his reaction would be. It didn't change.

"Hm, maybe you should rest for a few more days. We'll see if you feel any better then."

"Alright..."

_**We once used to be happy**_

_**But now it's all disappeared**_

_**This feeling of pressure **_

_**Is slowly getting near**_

_"Mukuro! Come on! Chrome's waiting for us!" They were walking down a street and heading to where Tsuna's friends were at._

_"Kufufu, do not order me around, Vongola." It was one of the few times Tsuna got to see Mukuro in regular clothes and not the usual school uniform._

_"Hie! I'm sorry, but Chrome has been waiting for awhile for us to pick her up. I don't want to make her wait anymore." Chrome was to meet them at a shop to go along with them._

_"Nagi will be fine. Lets just go." They continued to walk, but Tsuna couldn't keep walking anymore._

_"Mukuro, walk fast-" Tsuna tripped on his foot while beginning to speed walk and looking at Mukuro, but lucky for him Mukuro saw it coming and caught him._

_"Watch where you are going, or it will take longer to get to Nagi." Mukuro scolded while rolling his eyes as well._

_"Ah, s-sorry..." Tsuna blushed from embarrassment._

_"*Sigh* Tsunayoshi, don't worry. Nagi is fine, and I will know if she is in trouble or not."_

_"Haha, I guess you're right. I just can't stop worrying about her."_

_"Oya, oya? Do you like my dear Nagi?" Mukuro got a little defensive._

_"W-What? No, I just like her as my friend." Tsuna blushed again._

_"Kufufu-"_

"Mukuro!" Tsuna was in his bed in the hospital wing again. Tsuna was sweating so much that it soaked most of the bed as well.

"D-Decimo?" His sudden outburst startled the doctor in the room.

"Eh? It was just a...a dream..." Tsuna looked down at his hands.

"What was a dream, Decimo?" The doctor turned his attention to the patient.

"Ah, nothing." Tsuna looked and (fake) smiled at him.

"Mmh... Decimo, do you feel better?" The doctor questioned.

"No, but I'll just go to sleep again." The doctor didn't argue with him.

_'Why do I feel all this pressure around me? I can feel something slowly getting near as well, something big.'_

_**My suffering increases**_

_**As the days go by**_

_**And I'm sitting here wondering**_

_**Why you said goodbye**_

_'Mukuro, why did you increase my suffering? I have been suffering all my life. Before the mafia I was always suffering from loneliness and bullying. Then it was the thought of bringing my only friends into mafia. The suffering of the thought that people are getting killed because of me hurts eternally. Now, you are causing me even more suffering.' _Tsuna was sitting in his bed and staring at the ceiling of his room with dull and blank eyes.

_'But even though you are causing me all this pain, I still can't help but wonder why you had said goodbye. That was not the end, and you knew it. So, why goodbye, Mukuro?'_


	4. Missing Piece

**Hey! Sorry for not uploading in like forever...Yeah, these stories are kind of like the spur of the moment kind of thing. They happen when I find a good poem, get an idea for it dealing with KHR, and get in the mood.**

**Enjoy this longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the poem.**

* * *

><p><span>~ Missing Piece ~<span>

**_You do what you're suppose to do, _**

**_with no frown or fuss._**

**_Not because you want to,_**

**_but because you must._**

"Tsuna, here's more paperwork you need to finish by today." Reborn placed another stack of papers on a large mahogany desk filled with paper stacks all over.

"Ah, just put it somewhere on the desk." Tsuna responded without looking up from reading another paper. Reborn frowned a little.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you eaten yet?" Reborn questioned as he looked at the time. Lunch past and dinner should be getting prepared now.

"No, I've been busy since I woke up with paperworks, meetings, training, etc." Tsuna spoke blankly like he was on auto mode as he continued to read and sign papers. "But, I'm fine. I had some food during meetings, and I did make sure they didn't have any poison in them."

"Hn." Reborn seemed to doubt Tsuna actually ate anything. "Just hurry up with those papers and come down for dinner." Reborn walked out without another word.

As soon as Reborn left, Tsuna sighed as he placed down the paper he was holding. He held his empty stomach as it released a growl that was being held in. Tiredly, Tsuna ran his hand through his hair before continuing his work.

_'I have to get this paperwork finished by today, even if it means I have to skip dinner and stay up all night.'_ Tsuna's eyes started to feel heavy, but he kept them open. _'For my Familiga.'_

_I have to._

_**Day after day**_

_**It's like a routine.**_

_**Don't have too much to say,**_

_**You only do the right thing.**_

Wake up at the break of dawn. Train. Paperwork. Train more. Meetings. Missions. More paperwork. More meetings. One bite of food. Making it through the day without being killed. Even more paperwork. Get two to three hours of sleep.

Repeat.

_Every._

**Single.**

_**Day.**_

Nothing else. Every day is the same. Barely any interaction with anyone unless it involved the Mafia.

With one thing as motivation: It's the right thing to do.

For his Familiga.

_I have to._

_**Soon you feel empty,**_

_**but you don't know what it could be.**_

_**You want no sympathy,**_

_**But it's something you can't see.**_

"Hey, Tsuna!" Takeshi walked into Tsuna's office. "I finished that mission. Here's the report." Takeshi held up a vanilla folder.

"Ah, just stack it onto the others." Tsuna motioned to his table filled with the others' mission reports before going back to his paperworks. Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You okay, Tsuna? You look a little pale and skinny." Takeshi had a frown settled onto his confused yet worried face.

"I'm fine." Tsuna answer, his once full of life voice void of any sort of emotion. "I just have to finish these, read those, and get to another meeting soon."

"Tsuna, be sure to take care of yourself." Takeshi advised as he once again took in Tsuna's sickly figure before giving a sympathetic look. "You'll end up making yourself bed-ridden if you keep this up."

"I told you, Takeshi. I'm fine." Tsuna looked up from his paperwork and gave a smile for extra measures. "Don't worry about me and continue what you do." Takeshi gave another sympathetic look before nodding and exiting the office.

Tsuna continued his work like normal. Signing, reading, negotiating.

With no emotion, like a robot.

Why? Because...

_I have to._

_**Everything used to make sense,**_

_**but now you're lost in a maze.**_

_**You feel so tense,**_

_**and you pray for better days.**_

_'Why am I doing this again?'_ Tsuna finally thought to himself as he drove home in a limo._ 'Why am I doing this without a goal?'_

_**Oh, but it's because you want to keep your Familiga safe, right?**_

_'Yeah, but why am I doing this alone?'_

_**Because, you want to let them be happy, so you do all the stressful activity and let them take it easy.**_

_'But...why am I leading this Familiga in the first place? We could have been happy without the Mafia stuff.'_

"Master Tsuna, we have arrived." Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts when the limo driver opened the door. "Is something the matter, sir?" Tsuna shook his head.

"No, thanks." Tsuna stepped out the black vehicle and offered a thankful smile.

"My pleasure, Master Tsuna." The driver took off his hat and bowed.

Tsuna made his way towards his office with his previous thoughts in mind. He thought back to his last question and instantly knew what would be the answer.

_Because..._

_I have to._

_**Something just doesn't seem right.**_

_**You look for an answer that's not there.**_

_**You stay awake all night,**_

_**But you feel like no one cares.**_

_'What's wrong with me?'_ Tsuna thought while he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, using his few precious hours of sleep.

Today, Lambo walked in his office, wanting to play. Tsuna declined, saying he had to work. Lambo then wined. And soon enough, Tsuna got irritated and loudly ordered Lambo to leave his office.

Something Tsuna rarely ever does.

Lambo froze from shock before tears glistened in his eyes. Lambo then yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BAKA-TSUNA?!" and ran to his room, crying.

_'When did I change? When did everything change?_' Tsuna glanced around before sighing and laying back down. _'So many things have changed, even my own room, and I didn't notice.'_

_'Why has everything changed?'_

_Because, _

_It has to._

_**It's right in your face,**_

_**and you think it's safe,**_

_**or should you forget?**_

"I need to go to this meeting with the Millefiore Famiglia!" Tsuna slammed his hands onto the table. "It's the only way to fix this!"

"But, Tenth, they might try to kill you!" Gokudera argued back, also standing up, fists balled up on the table. "How can you trust them!?"

"Hayato, this is our only chance to stop this madness. I don't want to lose anymore family members!" Tsuna yelled back, which made Gokudera pause.

"At least take some of us to come with you! Why do you want to go alone!?"

"Please, Hayato." Tsuna now begged. "It'll be easier without you guys there because I won't look as hostile." Tsuna looked around the table at his guardians. "Trust me."

_**Things don't seem the same.**_

_**But what should you do?**_

_**You think you should change,**_

_**But change for who?**_

"Let the herbivore go. If he wants to die, let him." Hibari stood up from his seat and turned to leave.

"What the hell, Bird Freak!?" Hibari paused before he just left.

"Kufufu, I, for once, agree with the birdie." Mukuro stood up. "It's his choice, his death wish." Mukuro left while laughing. Gokudera cursed after him.

"Boss." Chrome came up to Tsuna. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Come back soon." The purple head bowed before leaving.

"..." Lambo looked away from Tsuna. "Tsuna should go." Tsuna slightly flinched. "It will make things better, right? You should do it." Lambo said before leaving as well.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone!?" Gokudera yelled as his slammed his fist on the table.

"Mah, mah, Hayato. We should support Tsuna, right?" Takeshi smiled at Tsuna, although the it seemed forced. Tsuna nodded with a grateful smile. "Let's go!" Takeshi pushed the bomber out.

"OI! LET ME GO! I NEED TO PROTECT THE TENTH!" Hayato yelled as he was pushed out. "TENTH, BE CAREFUL!"

"TSUNA, WILL YOU EXTREMELY PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT DIE!" Ryohei yelled as he grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders.

"I won't." Tsuna replied, earnest. Ryohei nodded.

"Then, you can go." Ryohei patted Tsuna's back before leaving.

_**Understanding means nothing to you now.**_

_**Your heart is pronounced deceased.**_

_**This should you allow,**_

_**or find your missing piece?**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, I made a kind of different ending because, uh...<strong>

**I didn't realize I finished this already. (^_^") ...Enjoy? **

* * *

><p><strong>It's right in your face,<strong>

**and you think it's safe,**

**or should you forget?**

"Hayato, it's fine. I'm just going to make an alliance." Tsuna pulled his hand through his hair.

"But—"

"I'll be fine. It will be safe." Tsuna spoke with a sharp edge in his tone. "Although Millefiore has done some unforgivable things, if they were to become good, that will save a lot of the world from suffering." Tsuna smiled to reassure the bomber. "Forget and forgive, right?"

In the back of Tsuna's mind, he thought back to the plan he, Kyoya, and Shouichi went over last night.

_'To save the world and those he loved.'_

_I have to._

**Things don't seem the same.**

**But what should you do?**

**You think you should change,**

**But change for who?**

Tsuna walked out the limo at the gates of the Millefiore headquarters. He calmly walked to the front doors and was greeted by the white monster himself.

"Ah~ Tsunayoshi-kun, welcome~" Byakuran greeted as he opened the doors. "I've been looking forward to meeting you in person." Tsuna's intuition sparked at the ill intent lying under the happy facade.

"Me too, Byakuran." Tsuna forced a smile, which wasn't hard since he had been doing that a lot the past few months.

As they made their way to the office, Tsuna felt cold fear start to creep up on him. _'I don't want to die.'_ The thought whispered in his head as they arrived at the door of the office, where he will 'die'.

_'But I'm not going to die because I believe in myself.'_

_I have to._

**Understanding means nothing to you now.**

**Your heart is pronounced deceased.**

**This should you allow,**

**or find your missing piece?**

_'So, I'm 'dead'.' _Tsuna thought as he heard everybody around him crying as he laid 'dead' in his coffin. _'What does it mean to actually be 'dead'?'_

"Now, some words from the close ones of the now deceased Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Neo Primo of Vongola."

Tsuna felt empty when he heard that. He felt like he was actually dead as he heard his friends and family struggled to honor him in their speeches, having to pause and crying as they spoke. Tsuna wanted jump out like nothing was wrong and hug everybody, but...

_**I can't.**_

**~ Extended Ending For Both Ends ~**

Tsuna woke up to see trees and the sky. He sat up in his coffin and looked around, feeling tired yet relieved at the familiar territory.

_'My younger self has done.'_ Tsuna looked up to the sky again, taking in the peace and quiet of the cool forest. _'...When was the last time I've felt like this?'_ Tsuna thought sadly, slowly getting out of his coffin.

"TSUNA!" The brunette heard his name from a distance. Without realizing, Tsuna started tearing up. _Takeshi._

"TENTH!" _Hayato_.

"TSUNA!" _Big brother._

"TSUNA-NII!" _Lambo._

"Boss!" _Chrome._

"Kufufu~" _Mukuro._

"Omnivore." _Even Kyoya._

Tsuna turned around with a huge smile, a real one, and tears in his eyes. The Guardians stood there taking in their boss, who was _alive_.

"I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! If you have any good poems and an idea for it, don't hesitate to PM or comment it to me. Sorry for the long wait! I'm stupid to forget I already finished it. I smacked my face when I saw that...( '_') Yup.<strong>


End file.
